


Molly's Scent

by slimecowboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hannibal Lecter Misses Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Mess, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Scenting, Will Graham is a Tease, Will Visits Hannibal In Prison, but not the ABO kind, hannibal jacks off while the two of them talk absolute nonsense to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecowboy/pseuds/slimecowboy
Summary: Hannibal finds himself unable to ignore the scent of Molly's arousal that lingers on Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	Molly's Scent

It was one of the few times Will visited Hannibal in prison that a problem arose, and the problem was linked specifically to Will's scent. 

As Hannibal always did, he smelled Will before he saw him, and he happily took in the warm and familiar scent that he’d thoroughly committed to memory.

But that wasn't all.

There was something else - something coated in honey and want. And it most certainly wasn't Will's. It was sweet as it hit Hannibal's palate, thick and heady, and it slipped down his throat with a hot slide as he swallowed. 

No this - this was a woman's scent; Molly's scent. 

More specifically, her arousal.

Hannibal had smelled Molly on Will before, had inhaled the sweet fragrance of her perfume mixed with the scent of dog shampoo and that wonderful earthy scent that Will seemed to naturally possess (as much as he tried to drown it in atrocious aftershave that didn’t complement him in the slightest). But he'd never been hit by it quite like this.

Hannibal felt his eyes widen briefly, before he quickly composed himself, putting on his usual mask as he turned to face the subject of his desires.

Will stood, hair so perfectly coiffed and stubble so neatly trimmed, his sharp jawline perfectly accentuated. Clearly he'd spent the morning preening himself, dressing himself in clothes that perfectly encompassed both old and new Will. Smart, but with a sense of comfort. Something to remind Hannibal of what he'd lost, and to show him what he'd become.

Hannibal could see past it all, could see the glint of something less platonic in his eyes, that Will was here of his own volition and wanted this the same way Hannibal did. But Hannibal couldn't disregard the smell of a woman's arousal that assaulted his senses; it was something that brought out a feeling he hadn't felt since he'd first heard of Will's wife and family - possession. It stirred low in his gut, leaving him tightly wound.

"Something bothering you Doctor Lecter?" Will asked, with a not-so-subtle quirk of his brow. Will knew, of course he knew. He did this purposefully. The smell, combined with Will's use of his official title, irked Hannibal deeply.

"Not at all, Will." Hannibal responded with a calm mask hiding the raging storm underneath. 

They exchanged a few words, casual small talk that tasted like acid in Hannibal’s mouth, before he asked the question he'd felt lingering on his tongue since the moment Molly had hit his senses.

"How's the wife?" Were he a lesser man, he would have sneered as he spoke.

"She's good, happy. We're happy." Will completely unfazed as he stared into Hannibal's eyes before continuing, practically purring the words. "She seems satisfied, fulfilled."

Hannibal almost laughed. Of course Will, his Will that he'd manipulated and fed, would weaponize his wife's pleasure all for the sake of hurting Hannibal. It worked, Will had spent long enough under Hannibal's skin to know what would leave him rattled. But he couldn't help but notice that the scent of arousal only belonged to the wife, there was nothing there to indicate that Will had experienced the same pleasure.

Though yes, that scent would be lesser as his arousal would not linger on his own skin the way hers had, it still peaked Hannibal's curiosity that there was nothing. No lingering scent of desire, of the pride that came with bringing a lover to orgasm with your mouth or hands.

It struck Hannibal then.

Will had only brought her to completion, but had not given himself the same pleasure. The possessive part of his brain that was beginning to consume him whole wanted to believe that maybe he couldn't; not with her.

Hannibal let a slight smile cross his lips as he spoke.

"I would surmise that perhaps you aren't in the same boat in regards to satisfaction." Hannibal stepped closer to the glass, noting the way Will mirrored his movements.

"You practically begged me to come running to you in your letters, and yet you want to spend the little time we have discussing my wife and my satisfaction?" Will responded with a cold edge to his voice; clearly this was a touchy subject. Hannibal very much enjoyed that with just a few words he could dig the knife in just a little deeper.

"I just want to make sure you're getting everything you need, Will." Hannibal said, wetting his lips lightly and not missing the way Will's eyes tracked the movement. "Are you?" Perhaps he was laying it on too thick, being too brazen, but he couldn't help himself, not when he had Will within his clutches once more.

"Doctor Lecter, just what are you suggesting?" Will asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm suggesting that perhaps the only thing that can satisfy you is knowing that you have my possession; my jealousy. That I alone can feed your carnal desires." Hannibal said, lips tilting up into a smile that was anything but sweet. To Hannibal, his words were the equivalent of taking his cock out and stroking it languidly in front of Will, though he wasn't too far off that if Will kept attempting to dance around the issue.

Will's only response was to hum non-committedly, and Hannibal could see the cogs turning in his brain, so he decided to be even more brazen. He slid his hand down the front of his jumpsuit slowly, a lewd grin beginning to form as Will’s eyes tracked the movement. It was time to lay his cards on the table.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can provide you, Will?” He said with a gentle caress over his crotch, watching the way Will’s tongue peeked out to wet his lips. “Nothing that you need?” 

Even without Alana being present physically he could sense her shoulders tensing as she watched the scene unfold through the cameras. Hannibal was certain Will had made some form of agreement with her that she wouldn’t interrupt no matter the situation, otherwise he would be in restraints before he could move his hand any further. 

The thought of there being an audience to Will’s undoing had his cock twitching. 

He was sure the slight movement wasn’t missed by Will’s heavy gaze. 

“Doctor Lecter, I never took you as someone so...” Will paused, eyes slowly drawn back up to Hannibal’s mischievous face. “... _Straightforward_.” He ended with a slight raise of one eyebrow. 

“I’m sure a cunning boy like you can see my reasoning for being so straightforward.” With that he grasped his cock through the thick fabric, showing off his growing hardness to Will’s wanting eyes. He didn’t miss the slight blush that wormed its way onto Will’s cheeks at the use of _boy_.

"You seem especially eager, Doctor." By the end of this session, Hannibal was determined to have Will call him name rather than title. He was sure he could rile Will up enough to do so.

"I'm sure you can understand better than most that three years of being denied can cause some sense of eagerness, why I'm not sure you'd be here otherwise." At this, he began to slowly stroke himself through the rough fabric, not enough for any real pleasure, but enough to tease both himself and Will.

He heard the strained noise that Will let out, which only encouraged him further.

"You could walk away now, Will, but I don't believe you will. You want to witness my undoing, and perhaps your own as well." He stepped forward once more, enough to lean his forearm on the glass between them. With the lack of distance between them Hannibal could detect the threads of arousal slowly forming around Will, a scent that was sweet in an entirely different way to Molly's. Hannibal allowed himself a moment to commit the scent to memory.

"When Alana mentioned how your demeanour had changed I almost didn't believe it, but this..." Will paused, taking a breath to compose himself. "This I didn't foresee."

"Will," Hannibal began, letting the name roll off his tongue in the thickly-accented way he knew Will couldn't resist. "Your intention was merely to rile me up, but perhaps in a different manner. You simply wanted to see the limits of my jealousy." He sneered, voice slightly rougher due to his heightening arousal.

His cock was fully hard, heavy between his legs and tenting the front of his jumpsuit. Hannibal simply couldn't resist when a delicious treat, such as Will, was dangled in front of him. His hand reached to begin undoing his jumpsuit, and Will watched with lips slightly parted.

"I expected to do this under more elegant circumstances." Hannibal practically purred. "Perhaps you bring this out of me, Will." He said as he popped the top button and began pulling the zip down.

Will's face was a picture of neutrality, save for a slight eyebrow quirk, but Hannibal could see through it, could see exactly how this affected the man. He could see the slightly blush that was beginning to darken around his ears, the way his hands twitched with the need to touch, the way his pupils began to grow and eyes became hooded as he watched Hannibal reveal himself. 

Hannibal unzipped enough to show part of his chest, and then down far enough to pull his cock out from his underwear. He would have quite happily stripped down, but he enjoyed the frustrated look in Will's eyes when he didn't get to see everything. Though his eyes did widen at the sight of Hannibal's cock, and Hannibal certainly didn't miss the twitch in Will's jeans.

"I wanted to show you that you can have me whenever you need." Hannibal said with a slight moan as he ran his hand down his chest, over his firm stomach and the greying hairs littered there, before gripping his cock. He began to stroke himself in earnest, pulling back the skin enough to reveal the dripping head before letting it roll over again.

"Hannibal...this is-" Hannibal cut him off with a moan. 

"Inappropriate? You are no longer my patient, Will." A grin across his face at Will's use of his name.

"There are people watching." 

"I am well aware of that." Hannibal's cock twitched at that moment if only to show Will how unbothered by that he truly was. If anything, having an audience only aroused him further, and Will seemed to realise that. "You may leave if this truly makes you uncomfortable." He made sure to let Will know he was being honest, as that was the last thing he wanted.

"I..." Will trailed off, clearly uncertain of himself in that moment. This was uncovering some feelings that he'd locked in the back of his mind, feelings for Hannibal that he hadn't quite gotten rid of. 

Hannibal decided to do something perhaps unbecoming, something he wouldn't consider doing outside of the current circumstances. He spit into his palm, formed a tight fist and began fucking himself into it, allowing himself to be more vocal in his pleasure purely to wind Will up further.

Something about watching Hannibal spit on himself and allow himself to be so undignified did something to Will that he wasn't ready to work through in this moment, but he couldn't ignore the way his cock filled in his jeans. 

Will had initially been curious to see where this would go, he'd had confidence that Hannibal would smell Molly on him and had intended to use it to see just how much his relationship affected Hannibal, but this was perhaps the last thing he'd expected.

Well, maybe, _just maybe_ , he'd hoped for something like this.

Will forced himself to look away from Hannibal for a second to compose himself, he wanted to regain control of this situation despite how arousal stirred heavily in his gut.

"This is almost pathetic by your standards, Doctor Lecter." He started, bringing his eyes back to Hannibal and allowing himself a slow once-over of the beautiful man. "Giving yourself a spit-lubed hand-job all because you're jealous? Or is this your attempt to show off in front of me?" He found it hard to keep his tone steady as he watched the muscles of Hannibal's stomach clench and cock bob with every thrust.

It was hard not to see himself on his knees in front of the man.

"You come visit me, parade yourself in front of me covered in the scent of a woman's arousal, and expect me to not feel any form of jealousy?" Hannibal asked, beginning to pant as his pleasure increased.

"I expected jealousy, I didn't expect you to jerk yourself off in front of me. Are you trying to show me what I need? You believe what I need is your cock?" Will made sure to emphasise the last word, offering an innocent tilt of his head, knowing how Hannibal felt about vulgar language.

"I believe without me, you can't seek the carnal pleasure you need." Hannibal corrected, grinning and showing off his sharp canines. "I believe you need me to satisfy you."

"How egotistical of you, Doctor." Will said with a huff of laughter, though he knew Hannibal was right. Without Hannibal, Will hadn't been able to find pleasure with another partner. Molly did her best, the two of them had tried everything (including many toys), but to no avail. The only orgasms Will had reached were shameful hand-jobs in the shower with nothing but thoughts of Hannibal filling his head. "You think you're enough to satisfy me? What do you have to offer?" His eyes flitting between Hannibal's face and cock as he spoke.

"I have everything for you right here, dear boy." Hannibal gave a purposefully slow stroke of his cock as he spoke, allowing Will to see the full length of it. Will felt the wet patch at the front of his underwear grow at Hannibal's use of _boy_ , something about that term did things to him. 

"And what exactly is it that you want to do with _that_?" Will asked condescendingly, making a vague gesture in the direction of Hannibal's length.

"I want to have you bent over, spread wide so I can open you up with my tongue. I'll let you finish at least once using only my mouth, and make sure not to waste a drop." Hannibal licked his lips, eyes hooded as he stared at Will. "And then I'll take you apart slowly with my cock, lay myself across your back so you feel every inch of me." 

Something about hearing Hannibal so blatantly describe his desires had Will choking on a moan, which Hannibal reciprocated with a lovely groan of Will's name. Will tried to subtly rub his thighs together to provide some form of friction to relieve the ache in his pants.

"I want to see you come undone because of me. I want to watch you writhe in bliss. I want to taste every part of you." With each confession Hannibal fucked into his hand a little harder, slowly reaching the edge. "I want to possess you in a way no other can." 

"Hannibal, please..." Will wasn't sure what he was begging for. He just wanted, no, _needed_ what Hannibal could give him. From anyone else Hannibal's words would sound empty, but coming from this refined man it was incredibly arousing. Everything about Hannibal in this moment was.

His breathing was ragged, his hair slowly falling further into his face, a blush painted high on his cheekbones. He was coming undone and Will had never wanted to witness anything more.

"Cum for me, Hannibal. Show me what I do to you." Will commanded, though it came out sounding much needier than he'd intended.

Hannibal groaned, loud and unashamed. He stepped closer to the glass, the sensitive head of his cock now pressing against the barrier with every thrust, only increasing his pleasure. He kept his eyes on Will, drinking in the scent of his arousal and the way Will desperately tried to ignore it. He felt the pressure building and fucked into his hand harder, before moaning Will's name as he came, uncaringly painting the glass with his cum.

Will watched with hooded eyes, committing the scene before him to memory so he could undoubtedly jerk off to it later, before stepping closer to the glass and placing his hand on it. Hannibal panted, before mirroring his action, smearing spit and cum on the glass where his hand touched it.

"Goodbye, Doctor Lecter." Will purred, before turning away and making his exit, desperately attempting to hide his tented pants under his coat.

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a fever dream and i figured i'd write it up. 
> 
> also the only two fanfics i've posted on here so far have been masturbation ones, so i'm not sure what that says about me :/


End file.
